This invention relates to an S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-indolidinylbutyric ester compound and a process for the preparation thereof. More particularly, it relates to an S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-indolidinylbutyric ester compound which is useful as an intermediate for preparing camptothecin derivatives having antitumor activities and a process for preparing said compound in high yield and in high stereoselectivity.
There is known a process for preparing camptothecin derivatives having antitumor activities by Friedlaender reaction (cf. EP-A-540099, EP-A-296597, JP-A-6-87746, WO 90/03169, EP-A-418099), wherein it has been investigated to find processes for preparing S type 4-hydroxypyranoindolidine compounds of the formula [VIII] which are important as an intermediate: 
Besides, it is reported, for example, in EP-A-220601 that an S type 2-[(R)-N-tosyl-prolyloxy]-2-indolidinylbutyric ester compound of the formula [XXI]: 
may be prepared by brominating at 2-position of a 2-indolidinylacetic ester compound of the formula [XX]: 
and reacting the resultant with an (R)-N-tosylproline and further ethylating at 2-position of the reaction product, and further that a camptothecin derivative is prepared from said compound via an S type 4-hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [VIII].
However, according to this process, the desired S type 2-[(R)-N-tosylprolyloxy]-2-indolidinylbutyric ester compound [XXI] is merely obtained in an amount of 2.6-4.6 times larger (44-64% d.e.) than that of a diastereomer having an absolute configuration of xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d at 2-position which is simultaneously prepared, and die S type compound is isolated therefrom in a further lower yield, only 56%, by a fractional recrystallization [cf. Organic Synthetic Chemistry, vol. 49, No. 11, pp. 1013-1020, 1991].
This invention provides an S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-indolidinylbutyric ester compound useful as an intermediate for preparing camptothecin derivatives in a high yield and in a high stereoselectivity.
According to this invention, the desired S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-indolidinylbutyric ester compound of the formula [II]: 
can be prepared by reacting a 2-halo-2-indolidinylacetic ester compound of the formula [III]: 
wherein X is a halogen atom, R1 and R2 are a lower alkyl group, and E is an ester residue, with an R type nitrogen-containing fused heterocyclic carboxylic acid compound of the formula [IV]:
RoOH xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[IV]
wherein Ro is a residue of a nitrogen-containing, fused heterocyclic carboxylic acid having an absolute configuration of xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d which is obtained by removing hydroxy group from the carboxyl group of said carboxylic acid compound (in which the nitrogen atom contained in the residue is protected) or a salt thereof to give a 2-substituted hydroxy-2-indolidinylacetic ester compound of the formula [I]: 
wherein the symbols are as defined above, and then ethylating 2-position of the resultant compound [I].
The process of this invention is characteristic in that the 2-substituted hydroxy-2-indolidinylacetic ester compound [I] is sterically bulky at the acetal moiety and has a sterically bulky substituent containing an optically active nitrogen-containing fused heterocyclic ring at 2-position thereof and hence it is ethylated with high yield and high stereoselectivity at 2-position, and thereby the desired S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-indolidinylbutyric ester compound [II] is obtained in a high selectivity such as 9 times or more higher (80% d.e. or more) than the diastereomer having an absolute configuration of xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d at 2-position. Particularly, when the group xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d in the substituent Ro in the compound [I] is a 4-nitrophenylsulfonyl group or a 4-biphenyl sulfonyl group, the desired compound is obtained in much higher stereoselectivity of 20 times (90% d.e.) or 15.2 times (88% d.e.) higher, respectively and in much higher isolation yield of 75% or 76%, respectively.
The R type nitrogen-containing fused heterocyclic carboxylic acid compound [IV] in this invention means a compound having a carboxyl group bound to a nitrogen-containing fused heterocyclic ring (the nitrogen atom contained in said compound is protected), and the carbon atom bound with the carboxyl group has an absolute configuration of xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d, and the nitrogen-containing fused heterocyclic ring includes a benzene-fused nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring, for example, a tetrahydroisoquinoline ring, a tetrahydroquinoline ring, a dihydroquinoline ring, or an indoline ring.
Suitable example of the nitrogen-containing fused heterocyclic carboxylic acid compound having an absolute configuration of xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d is a compound of the formula [XIX]: 
wherein n is 0 or 1, and Y is a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfonyl group or a lower alkylsulfonyl group.
The above compound [XIX] wherein n is 1 means an N-substituted-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-3-ylquinolinecarboxylic acid, and the compound [XIX] wherein n is 0 means an N-substituted 2-indolinecarboxylic acid. The substituent xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d on the nitrogen atom of the above compound [XIX] includes a phenylsulfonyl, naphthylsulfonyl or biphenylylsulfonyl group (which may optionally be substituted by a member selected from a nitro group, a lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy group, a cycloalkyl group, a halogen atom, or a thienyl group), or a lower alkylsulfonyl group, for example, a phenylsulfonyl group, a tosyl group, a 2,4,6-trimethylphenylsulfonyl group, a 4-nitrophenylsulfonyl group, a 4-chlorophenylsulfonyl group, a 4-methoxyphenylsulfonyl group, a 4-cyclohexylphenylsulfonyl group, a 4-(3-thienyl)phenylsulfonyl group, a 2-naphthylsulfonyl group, a 4-biphenylylsulfonyl group, a methylsulfonyl group, and an ethylsulfonyl group.
Among the above, preferred compounds are a compound [XIX] wherein the substituent xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d on the nitrogen atom is a tosyl group, a 2-naphthylsulfonyl group, a 2,4,6-trimethylphenylsulfonyl group, a 4-biphenylylsulfonyl group, or a 4-nitrophenylsulfonyl group and n is 1, and a compound [XIX] wherein the substituent xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d on the nitrogen atom is a tosyl group and n is 0. Particularly preferred compounds are a compound [XIX] wherein the substituent xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d on the nitrogen atom is a 4-biphenylylsulfonyl group or a 4-nitrophenylsulfonyl group and n is 1.
The R1 and R2 are a lower alkyl group, such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, an isopropyl group, an n-butyl group, an isobutyl group; X is a halogen atom such as chlorine, bromine, iodine. The E includes any conventional ester residues, for example lower alkyl groups such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, an isopropyl group, an n-butyl group, or an isobutyl group. Among them, preferable groups are R1 and R2 being a methyl group, X being a chlorine atom or a bromine atom, and E being a methyl group or an ethyl group.
The reaction of the 2-halo-2-indolidinylacetic ester compound [III] and the R type nitrogen-containing fused heterocyclic carboxylic acid compound [IV] or a-salt thereof is carried out in a suitable solvent.
The salt of the R-type nitrogen-containing fused heterocyclic carboxylic acid compound [IV] includes an alkali metal salt (e.g. potassium salt, sodium salt), an alkaline earth metal salt (e.g. magnesium salt, calcium salt).
The reaction of the 2-halo-2-indolidinylacetic ester compound [III] and the R type nitrogen-containing fused heterocyclic carboxylic acid compound [IV] or a salt thereof is preferably carried out in the presence or absence of an acid scavenger. Suitable examples of the acid scavenger are inorganic bases, such as an alkali metal hydride (e.g. lithium hydride, sodium hydride, potassium hydride), an alkali metal amide (e.g. Lithium amide, sodium amide, potassium amide), an alkali metal carbonate (e.g. sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate), an alkali metal hydrogen carbonate (e.g. sodium hydrogen carbonate, potassium hydrogen carbonate), an alkali metal hydroxide (e.g. sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide), and organic bases, such as an alkali metal alkoxide (e.g. sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide), an alkali metal alkylamide (e.g. lithium diisopropylamide), a trialkylamine (e.g. triethylamine, trimethylamine), an N,N-dialkylaniline (e.g. N,N-dimethylaniline), 1,8-diazabicyclo [5.4.0]undeca-7-ene.
The solvent used in the reaction includes any conventional solvent which does not affect on the reaction, and suitable examples are an amide type solvent (e.g. dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide), an ether solvent (e.g. tetrahydrofuran, dimethyl ether, dioxine). The reaction is usually carried out at a temperature of from 20 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from 50 to 70xc2x0 C.
The subsequent 2-ethylation of the 2-substituted hydroxy-2-indolidinylacetic ester compound [I] is carried out in a suitable solvent in the presence of an acid scavenger.
The ethylating agent is preferably an ethyl halide (e.g. ethyl iodide, ethyl bromide), more preferably ethyl iodide. The acid scavenger is the same agents as mentioned above for the reaction of the 2-halo-2-indolidinylacetic ester compound [III] and the R type nitrogen-containing fused heterocyclic carboxylic acid compound [IV] or a salt thereof, and particularly preferable agent is sodium hydride.
The solvent used in the reaction includes any conventional solvent which does not affect on the reaction, and suitable examples are an amide type solvent (e.g. dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide), a sulfoxide solvent (e.g. dimethylsulfoxide), an ether solvent (e.g. tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethyl ether), an aromatic hydrocarbon solvent (e.g. toluene, xylene, benzene, chlorobenzene), or a mixture thereof, and particularly preferable solvent is a mixture of dimethylacetamide and toluene. The reaction is usually carried out at a temperature of from xe2x88x9210 to 50xc2x0 C., particularly preferably at a room temperature.
The desired compound [II] in a crude form thus obtained can easily be purified by recrystallization to give a highly purified compound [II].
The S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-indolidinylbutyric ester compound [II] thus obtained is subjected to a catalytic reduction to reduce the cyano group thereof and then subjected to alkanoylation to give an S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-(6-substituted aminomethylindolidinyl)butyric ester compound of the formula [V]: 
wherein R3 is a lower alkanoyl group, and other symbols arc as defined above, and the resultant is subjected to nitrosation reaction and rearrangement to give an S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-(6-substituted hydroxymethylindolidinyl)-butyric ester compound of the formula [VI]: 
wherein the symbols are as defined above. The compound [VI] is then subjected to an intramolecular cyclization reaction, and thereafter or at the same time as the cyclization reaction, the acetal group thereof is converted into a ketone group to give an S type 4-substituted hydroxypyranoindolidine compound of the formula [VII]: 
wherein the symbol is as defined above.
The above compound [VII] is subjected to Friedlaender reaction together with an o-acylaniline compound of the formula [XIV]: 
wherein the groups R5-R9 are each a hydrogen atom or a substituent being optionally protected, in a conventional manner to give a camptothecin compound having a substituent on the 20-hydroxy group of the formula [XV]: 
wherein the symbols are as defined above,
and the compound [XV] is subjected to removal of Ro group and further, when the groups R5-R9 are protected, subjected to removal of the protecting group, and further optionally to conversion into a salt thereof to give a camptothecin compound of the formula [XVI]: 
wherein the groups R51-R91 are each a hydrogen atom or an unprotected substituent, or a salt thereof.
Besides, it is assumed that in the above intramolecular cyclization reaction of the S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-(6-substituted hydroxymethylindolidinyl)butyric ester compound [VI], there is produced a compound of the following formula: 
wherein the symbols are as defined above.
The camptothecin compound [XVI] or a salt thereof may also be prepared by a process comprising the following steps:
(a-1) subjecting the S type 4-substituted hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [VII] to removal of the group Ro, or
(a-2) subjecting the S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-(6-substituted hydroxymethylindolidinyl)butyric ester compound [VI] to an ester hydrolysis to give an S type 2-hydroxy-2-(6-hydroxymethylindolidinyl)butyric acid compound of the formula [IX]: 
wherein the symbols are as defined above, subjecting the compound [IX] to an intramolecular cyclization reaction and thereafter or simultaneously with the cyclization reaction converting the acetal group thereof into a ketone group, and further optionally converting the product into a salt thereof to give an S type 4-hydroxypyranoindolidine compound of the formula [VIII]: 
or a salt thereof,
(b) subjecting the compound [VIII] to Friedlaender reaction together with an o-acylaniline compound [XIV] in a usual manner to give a camptothecin compound of the formula [XVII]: 
wherein the symbols are as defined above,
(c) subjecting the compound [XVII] to removal of the protecting group of the groups R5-R9, when these groups contain a protecting group, and further
(d) optionally converting the product into a salt thereof.
Alternatively, the camptothecin compound [XVI] or a salt thereof may be prepared by a process comprising the following steps:
(i) subjecting the S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-(6-substituted hydroxymethylindolidinyl)butyric ester compound [VI] to an ester hydrolysis to give an S type 2-hydroxy-2-(6-hydroxymethylindolidinyl)butyric acid compound [IX] or a salt thereof,
(ii) subjecting the compound [IX] to an intramolecular cyclization reaction and further optionally converting the product into a salt thereof to give an S type 4-hydroxypyranoindolidine compound of the formula [X]: 
wherein the symbols are as defined above, or a salt thereof,
(iii) reacting the compound [X] with a lower alkanoic acid of the formula [XI]:
R4OH xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[XI]
wherein R4 is a lower alkanoyl group, or a reactive derivative thereof to give an S type 4-alkanoyloxypyranoindolidine compound of the formula [XIl]: 
wherein the symbols are as defined above,
(iv) converting the acetal group of said compound [XII] into a ketone group to give an S type 4-alkanoyloxypyranoindolidine compound of the formula [XIII]: 
wherein the symbols are as defined above,
(v) subjecting the compound [XIII] to Friedlaender reaction together with an o-acylaniline compound [XIV] in a usual manner to give a camptothecin compound having a substituent on the 20-hydroxy group of the formula [XVIII]: 
wherein the symbols are as defined above,
(vi) subjecting the compound [XVIII] to removal of the group R4 and further to removal of the protecting group of the groups R5-R9, when these groups contain a protecting group, and further
(vii) optionally converting the product into a salt thereof.
In the above compounds, the groups R5-R9 include any substituents like in known camptothecin derivatives (cf. for example, EP-A-540099, EP-A-296597, JP-A-6-228141, WO 90/03169, EP-A-418099) as well as in the camptothecin derivatives as disclosed in European Patent Publication Nos. 757049 and 781781, for example, the following groups:
(a) the adjacent two groups among the R5-R9 combine to form a straight chain or branched chain alkylene group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, or are both a hydrogen atom, and one of the remaining groups is -Qq-Alkp-R10, and other two of the remaining groups are a hydrogen-atom, a substituted or unsubstituted lower alkyl group, or a halogen atom,
(b) the adjacent two groups among the R5-R9 combine to form a straight chain or branched chain alkylene group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, and any one carbon atom in the alkylene group is substituted by a group of the formula: -Qq-Alkp-R10, and the remaining three groups of the R5-R9 are a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted lower alkyl group, or a halogen atom,
in the above (a) and (b), one or two methylene groups in the alkylene group may be replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94,
Q is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94,
Alk is a straight chain or branched chain alkylene group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, which may optionally be intervened by an oxygen atom,
R10 is a protected amino group, a protected lower alkylamino group, a protected piperazino group, or a protected hydroxy group,
p and q are both 0 or 1, or when p is 1, q is 0.
The R51-R91 are a group derived from R5-R9 by removing the protecting group, specifically the groups as defined for R5-R9 wherein the group R10 is a group obtained by removing the protecting group, that is, the group R10 being an amino group, a lower alkylamino group, a piperazino group, or a hydroxy group.
Preferred combinations of the groups R51-R91 are as follows:
(i) R71 is 3-aminopropyloxy, R51 is ethyl, and R61, R81 and R91 are each hydrogen atom,
(ii) R51 is piperazinomethyl, R61 and R91 are each hydrogen atom, and R71 and R81 combine to form ethylenedioxy,
(iii) R51 is aminomethyl, R71 and R81 combine to form ethylenedioxy, and R61 and R91 are each hydrogen atom,
(iv) R51 is aminomethyl, R71 and R81 combine to form methylenedioxy, and R61 and R91 are each hydrogen atom,
(v) R61 is amino, and R51, R71, R81 and R91 are each hydrogen atom,
(vi) R51 and R61 combine to form amino-substituted trimethylene, R71 is methyl, R81 is fluorine atom, and R91 is hydrogen atom,
(vii) R51 and R61 combine to form trimethylene, R71 is 3-aminopropyloxy, R81 and R91 are each hydrogen atom,
(viii) R71 is 3-aminopropyloxy, and R51, R61, R81 and R91 are each hydrogen atom.
The salt of the S type 4-hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [VIII], S type 2-hydroxy-2-(6-hydroxymethylindolidinyl)butyric acid compound [IX] or S type 4-hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [X] includes an alkali metal salt (e.g. sodium salt, lithium salt), and the salt of the camptothecin compound [XVI] includes a salt with an inorganic acid (e.g. hydrochloride, sulfate) or a salt with an organic acid (e.g. oxalate, tosylate).
In the above process for the preparation of a camptothecin compound, the reduction and alkanoylation of the S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-indolidinylbutyric ester compound [II] are carried out in a suitable solvent. The reduction is usually carried out by using a catalyst (e.g. Raney nickel) under hydrogen atmosphere at a room temperature to 60xc2x0 C. The alkanoylation is usually carried out by using a conventional alkanoylating agent (e.g. a lower alkanoic acid, a lower alkanoic halide, a lower alkanoic acid anhydride) at a room temperature to 60xc2x0 C. The solvent to be used in these reactions includes a lower alkanoic acid anhydride (e.g. acetic anhydride), a lower alkanoic acid (e.g. acetic acid), or a mixture of them. When a lower alkanoic acid anhydride, a lower alkanoic acid, or a mixture of them is used in the reduction reaction, they may be used also as an alkanoylating agent, and in such a case, the reduction and the alkanoylation can proceed in a single step.
The nitrosation and rearrangement of an S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-(6-substituted aminomethylindolidinyl)butyric ester compound [V] can be carried out by a similar method to that disclosed in Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, vol. 23, pp. 554-560 (1980) in a suitable solvent. The nitrosation is carried out under an acidic condition with a conventional titrosating agent (e.g. sodium nitrite, potassium nitrite) at 0xc2x0 C. The solvent to be used in this reaction includes a lower alkanoic acid anhydride (e.g. acetic anhydride), a lower alkanoic acid (e.g. acetic acid), or a mixture of them.
The subsequent rearrangement reaction can be carried out by heating the product obtained by the above nitrosation at a temperature of 60 to 70xc2x0 C. The solvent to be used in the rearrangement reaction includes a halogenated hydrocarbon (e.g. carbon tetrachloride, chloroform, methylene chloride), an ester solvent (e.g. ethyl acetate), a non-aromatic hydrocarbon solvent (e.g. n-hexane), an aromatic hydrocarbon solvent (e.g. toluene).
The ester hydrolysis of the S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-(6-substituted hydroxymethylindolidinyl)butyric ester compound [VI] can be carried out by a conventional method for the ester hydrolysis in a suitable solvent in the presence of a base.
The base to be used in the ester hydrolysis includes inorganic bases, such as an alkali metal hydroxide (lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide), an alkaline earth metal hydroxide (e.g. calcium hydroxide), an ammonium hydroxide, an alkali metal carbonate (e.g. sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate), an alkali metal hydrogen carbonate (e.g. sodium hydrogen carbonate), organic bases, such as an alkali metal alkoxide (e.g. sodium ethoxide, sodium methoxide), an alkali metal phenoxide (e.g. sodium phenoxide), a mono-, di- or tri-lower alkylamine (e.g. methylamine, ethylamine, N,N-dimethyl-1,3-propanediamine, trimethylamine, triethylamine). The solvent includes an alcohol solvent (e.g. methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, butanol), a sulfoxide solvent (e.g. dimethylsulfoxide), a halogenated hydrocarbon solvent (e.g. methylene chloride), an ether solvent (e.g. tetrahydrofuran), or a mixture of the organic solvent with water. When the base is a liquid, it may be used also as a solvent. The reaction is preferably carried out at a temperature of 0 to 50xc2x0 C., more preferably at a room temperature.
When the intramolecular cyclization reaction of an S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-(6-substituted hydroxymethylindolydinyl)butyric ester compound [VI] or an S type 2-hydroxy-2-(6-hydroxymethylindolidinyl)butyric acid compound [IX] or a salt thereof and the conversion of the acetal group into a ketone group are carried out simultaneously, they can be carried out in a single step by treating the compound with a suitable acid. The acid includes an inorganic acid (e.g. hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid), an organic acid (e.g trifluoroacetic acid), and a mixture of them with water. The acid may be used also as a solvent.
On the other hand, when the intramolecular cyclization reaction of an S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-(6-substituted hydroxymethylindolydinyl)-butyric ester compound [VI] or an S type 2-hydroxy-2-(6-hydroxymethylindolidinyl)butyric acid compound [IX] or a salt thereof is first carried out and thereafter the conversion of the acetal group into a ketone group is carried out, the reactions can be carried out by treating the compound with an acid (e.g. acetic acid, citric acid) weaker than the acid used in the above single step reaction and then treating the resultant with the same stronger acid as used in the above single step reaction. For example, when the S type 2-hydroxy-2-(6-hydroxymethylindolidinyl)butyric acid compound [IX] or a salt thereof is treated with a weaker acid, there is obtained an S type 4-hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [X], which is converted into an S type 4-hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [VIII] by treating it with a stronger acid.
The reaction of an S type 4-hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [X] or a salt thereof with a lower alkanoic acid [XI] or a reactive derivative thereof can be carried out in the presence of a base.
The lower alkanoic acid [XI] includes, for example, acetic acid, and the reactive derivative thereof includes an acid anhydride (e.g. acetic anhydride), an acid halide (e.g. acetic chloride), an activated ester (e.g. p-nitrophenyl ester). The base includes an alkali metal hydride (e.g. sodium hydride, potassium hydride), an alkali metal carbonate (e.g. sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate), an alkali metal hydrogen carbonate (e.g. sodium hydrogen carbonate, potassium hydrogen carbonate), pyridine, and 4-N,N-dimethylaminopyridine. The reaction is usually carried out at a temperature of 0 to 50xc2x0 C., preferably at a room temperature.
The subsequent conversion of the acetal group of an S type 4-substituted hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [XII] into a ketone group can be carried out by treating the compound with a suitable acid. The acid may be the same acid as used in case of carrying out the intramolecular cyclization reaction of an S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-(6-substituted hydroxymethylindolidinyl)butyric acid compound [VI] or an S type 2-hydroxy-2-(6-hydroxymethylindolidinyl)butyric acid compound [IX] or a salt thereof and the conversion of the acetal group into a ketone group in a single step.
The reaction of an S type 4-substituted hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [VII], an S type 4-hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [VIII] or a salt thereof, or an S type 4-substituted hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [XIII] with an o-acylaniline compound [XIV] can be carried out by the known Friedlaender reaction [cf. Organic Reactions, vol. 28, pp. 37-202, John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York (1982)].
The 4-substituted hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [VII] and 4-alkanoyloxypyranoindolidine compound [XIII] are more stable than an S type 4-hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [VIII] or a salt thereof and further are less affect on decomposition of o-acrylaniline compound [XIV] during the Friedlaender reaction and thereby can reduce the undesirable by-production of contaminating impurities, and hence, those compounds are favorably used in the reaction with less amount of the o-acylaniline compound [XIV], with simple post-reaction treatment such as purification and can give the desired camptothecin compounds [XVI] or a salt thereof in a higher yield.
Moreover, the 4-alkanoyloxypyranoindolidine compound [XIII] has a molecular weight much smaller than that of the 4-substituted hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [VII], and hence, it can be used in the Friedlaender reaction in a smaller amount with a smaller reaction vessel.
The removal of the protecting groups contained in the groups R5-R9 can be carried out by a conventional method suitable to the protecting groups contained therein. For example, when the amino protecting group is a benzyloxycarbonyl group, it can be removed by catalytic reduction in the presence of palladium-carbon in a suitable solvent (e.g. tetrahydrofuran, methanol), and when the amino protecting group is a tert-butoxycarbonyl group, it can be removed by treating it with an acid (e.g. hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid) in a suitable solvent (e.g. tetrahydrofuran, methanol, dioxane, methylene chloride).
The removal of the residue Ro from an S type 4-substituted hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [VII] or from a camptothecin compound having 20-substituted hydroxy group [XV] can be carried out by a conventional ester hydrolysis in the presence of a base in a suitable solvent. The base and solvent are the same as those used in the ester hydrolysis of an S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-(6-substituted hydroxymethylindolidinyl)butyric ester compound [VI]. The reaction may be carried Out under cooling, at a room temperature, or with heating.
Besides, the removal of the group R4 from the camptothecin compound having 20-alkanoylated hydroxy group [XVIII] can be carried out in the same manner as in the ester hydrolysis of an S type 2-substituted hydroxy-2-(6-substituted hydroxymethylindolidinyl)butyric ester compound [VI] or in the removal of the residue Ro from an S type 4-substituted hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [VII] or from a camptothecin compound having 20-substituted hydroxy group [XV].
The o-acylaniline compound [XIV] to be used in the above condensation reactions can be prepared by a process as shown in the following reaction scheme-1: 
wherein the symbols are as defined above.
That is, a hydroxyl compound [XXII] is treated with an oxidizing agent (e.g. activated manganese dioxide, pyridinium dichromate) to give a ketone compound [XXIII], followed by subjecting it to a catalytic reduction in the presence of a suitable catalyst (e.g. palladium-carbon) in a suitable solvent to give the desired o-acylaniline compound [XIV]. Moreover, when the protecting group(s) in R5-R9 is/are removed by a catalytic reduction, the product may be again introduced with a protecting group to give an o-acylaniline compound [XIV]. Besides, an o-acylaniline compound [XIV] wherein R5 is a lower alkyl group may also be prepared by treating a hydroxyl compound [XXII] wherein R5 is a lower alkenyl group with an oxidizing agent, followed by catalytic reduction.
Furthermore, the hydroxyl compound [XXII] wherein the groups R5-R9 have a protected amino group, a protected lower alkylamino group, a protected piperazino group, or a protected hydroxy group may also be prepared by introducing a protecting group to the corresponding compound having unprotected group(s) by a conventional method.
The 2-halo-2-indolidinylacetic ester compound [III] used in the present invention is novel and can be prepared by a process as shown in the following reaction scheme-2. 
wherein the symbols are as defined above.
That is, an indolidine compound [XXIV] is reacted with a 1,3-propanediol compound [XXV] in the presence of an acid (e.g. p-toluenesulfonic acid) or a Lewis acid (e.g. trimethylsilyl chloride) to give an indolidinylmethane compound [XXVI], and the compound [XXVI] is treated with a carboxylic diester [XXVII] in the presence of a base (e.g. sodium hydride, potassium t-butoxide) in a suitable solvent (e.g. toluene, tetrahydrofuran) to give a 2-indolidinylacetic ester compound [XXVIII], which is further halogenated by a conventional method to give the desired 2-halo-2-indolidinylacetic ester compound [III].
Among the R type nitrogen-containing fused heterocyclic carboxylic acid compounds [IV] or a salt thereof, the nitrogen-containing fused heterocyclic carboxylic acid compound [XIX] or a salt thereof is novel and can be prepared by reacting an N-unsubstituted nitrogen-containing fused heterocyclic carboxylic acid compound of the formula [XXIX]: 
wherein the symbols are as defined above, or a salt thereof with a sulfonic acid of the formula [XXX]:
YOH xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[XXX]
wherein the symbol is as defined above, or a reactive derivative or salt thereof by a conventional sulfonamide forming reaction, for example, by reacting a nitrogen-containing fused heterocyclic carboxylic acid compound [XXIX] and a halide (e.g. chloride) of a sulfonic acid [XXX] in the presence of a base (e.g. alkali metal hydroxide).
In the present description and claims, the term xe2x80x9cS typexe2x80x9d means that the absolute configuration at 2-position of a 2-substituted hydroxy-2-indolidinylbutyric ester compound [II], a 2-substituted hydroxy-2-(6-substituted aminomethylindolidinyl)butyric ester compound [V], a 2-substituted hydroxy-2-(6-substituted hydroxymethylindolidinyl)butyric ester compound [VI] or a 2-hydroxy-2-(6-hydroxymethylindolidinyl)butyric acid compound [IX] or a salt thereof, or the absolute configuration at 4-position of a 4-substituted hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [VII], a 4-hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [VIII] or a salt thereof, a 4-hydroxypyranoindolidine compound [X] or a salt thereof, a 4-alkanoyloxypyranoindolidine compound [XII], or a 4-alkanoyloxypyranoindolidine compound [XIII]; and the absolute configuration at 2-position of a 2-[(R)-N-tosylprolyloxy]-2-indolidinylbutyric ester compound [XXI] are all in xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d configuration.
Throughout the present description and claims, the term xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d means a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, the term xe2x80x9clower alkanoyl groupxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower alkanoic acidxe2x80x9d mean a straight chain or branched chain alkanoyl group and alkanoic acid which have each 1 to 7 carbon atoms, respectively. The term xe2x80x9calkylene groupxe2x80x9d means a straight chain or branched chain alkylene group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms.